Swing My Way
by Monotonous Anomaly
Summary: This'll be a mess of interconnected drabbles and separate one-shots. Get ready for inconsistency!
1. Pilot

"This was the worst decision I could have made," he murmured to himself. It had been 30 or so years since he had last even thought about the old studio, and his pal Joey Drew. They had been doing an amazing job on the quaint little cartoon that was birthed within that studio. Their coworkers were of the delightful sort always ready to help make Bendy and Boris the best to ever exist in the tough world of animation. However, it had all gone to hell in a handbasket when Joey started closing himself off and doing "things" somewhere in the building.

He could recall the day he was told not to return, and to look for a new job. It had been around the period of time that the crew was starting to leave for better options, and Joey had increased his infrequency of being around and actually doing his job. It had been strange at the time to be told by Joey to leave and never look back, but Joey was and still is, a once in a lifetime friend. He had done as Joey had asked, and left the studio behind.

"If it weren't for this note," he sighed out walking further towards the building, "I would not have come back here." It wasn't a very remarkable building. If anything, it looked like an abandoned clinic the only difference being the movie supplies hanging around here, or there. As he got closer and closer to the building he thought he saw something from a window not too far from the door. It was only a second, but it looked like a cut-out of Bendy.

"I need to stop." He breathed out shakily slapping his hands against his cheeks a few times. "Joey may have been into weird stuff, but I doubt it was something like bringing inanimate stuff to life." As he pulled himself into a calm he grasped the door handle and attempted to enter the building. It wouldn't budge, but this was to be expected of a building that looked to have not been touched for quite some time. He took a quick glance around, and when he couldn't see a person in sight he put distance between the door, and himself. Tensing up he ran towards the door with his shoulder put forth. Hitting the door with a solid thunk, he heard a creak emanate from all around the frame.

"Oh god," came a rushed, and slightly pained sigh, "Let's hope that didn't screw me over in the long run." Once again he went to open the door, and this time it thankfully opened up with only the faintest of noises. Taking a step into the building Henry pulled out the note he had received not too long ago, and prepared to reread it for any missing words, or such that he didn't notice in his rush to get to the studio. Before he could even start a glob of ink fell from the ceiling, and covered over a half of the note staining it forever and marking the theme for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **I honestly enjoy the game a fair amount, but I have never written a fanfiction in my life. So here goes!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters within this fanfiction, and the only thing that is mine is the whole idea of giving a little bit more lore to the story using what has been handed to the general population.**


	2. It got shorter!

"Hoo, boy..." the shaded figure chuckled aloud, "that was a close one." They brushed their hands off on their legs, and then calmly walked off deeper into the building. Pausing for a moment they pulled out a checklist, and reviewed what else needed to be done before the game could commence.

"Scatter the "parts," Check. Loosen a board on the ceiling, Check. Film loaded into the projectors, Check. Out of place, but chilling words written on the wall, Check." They scratched their head, and considered any other things to do that weren't on the list. There wasn't much else, but maybe some busted pipes could add to the "feel" of the place. Chuckling to themselves they grabbed a free board, and went around busting up some old rusty pipes that were used to transfer the ink throughout the building.

"Yeah," came the breathy, but excited whisper, "that definitely helped with the theme we got running here." Not too long after they had finished the sound of the door handle being turned rang throughout the quasi-silent building. Jerking straight they turned away from the entrance, and booked it out of the general vicinity. Brief, but skin raising cackles fell lopsidedly from the fastened grin of the running figure. Behind them the door creaked open, and the faint sound of shoes hitting wood echoed through the hall, and into the room ahead.


End file.
